


Twin Bed

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: The ghosts don't let Klaus sleep and Diego can't stand to see him tired and sad





	Twin Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan, was all like oh i dont ship this but look at us now you slut.

"I'm tired," Klaus announced flinging the bedroom door open. 

Diego rolled his eyes and listened as the nob of the door violently hit the wall. One of these days it was going to leave a mark or bust through the drywall. Diego lifted his head from his pillow and watched the slender man saunter into his room completely uninvited. "So go to bed," he wasn't sure how many times this had happened but it felt like routine at this point. 

"I tried," Klaus said as he picked up one of the man's knives and then carefully set it down when he saw the glare his bother was sending him, "but then the voices kept coming and coming and coming and next thing I knew my room was filled with whining spirits and all I could think about was shoving a needle in my arm to make them shut up."

Klaus spun to face him and, for a moment, Diego could see so much stress and sadness etched deep in his brother's face before he covered it with a carefree smile, "Don't."

Klaus wrinkled his nose, "You know I won't. It's what everyone in this family expects me to do. Even after saving the world no one has faith in me. So, I'm going to stay sober and miserable and unbelievably tired." His eyes looked glassy and distant as he stood uncommonly still in the middle of his brother's room. It was a look Diego had sadly become familiar with over the several months together since they'd moved back home. Klaus had been working to get and stay clean but with it, he was forced to face himself and all the things he'd tried to hide away from.

Everyone walked around him on eggshells but even then you were one misplaced look or word away from having him turn tail and run to his room to cry and hide from everything. No one ever went to help him. No one knew how.

Diego should have tried.

He was too scared. The only times he helped late at night when Klaus would slip into his room and then his bed. He wished he knew how to help Klaus more. Wish he'd tried to help him sooner but he had his own issues he needed to work through. His own demons from their fucked up childhood to try and live with. They weren't a family when they lived together but that didn't make leaving any easier.

"Did they follow you here?" Diego asked and sat up a little.

Klaus glanced around the room before looking back at him, "No, they're not very smart." Diego repressed a shiver at having the man's full attention on him. It use to be that Klaus' eyes and whole self would seem to flutter around a room, like one of the ghosts he saw, but lately, he felt more solid and grounded in the present. It was intoxicating in a way. Like he was finally alive.

"Why do you come here?"

Klaus flinched, "Ouch, I'll go. No need to beat around the bush."

"Wait," Diego protested, "that's not what I, I didn't, I just, why me?"

"Because you're the only one that lets me get everything I need to say out without needed to interrupt," Klaus sighed and flopped onto the edge of Diego's bed, "Everyone thinks they know what's best for me but how can they know if I don't even know what I want."

Diego shifted unconsciously towards the wall to make more room on the twin bed for another body, "What do you think you want?"

Diego watched the lines in Klaus' back tense before he let out a shaky breath and loosened up, "I want to be happy or as close to happy as I can get after everything. I want everyone to stop looking at me like I'm one bad day away from throwing all my progress away, even if I am. I want to sleep and not be worried about waking up in cold sweats screaming. I want," Diego watched Klaus glance at him slightly with reddened cheeks before he looked away, "well I want a lot of things."

"I should have been there for you. I should have helped you sooner," the words hurt even as he said them.

"Maybe," Klaus mumbled and laid himself down in the bed, "it's done now. I'm not mad anymore. You're here now. Not everyone can say that."

"You'll get the things you want. All of them."

Klaus settled on his back and tilted his head to watch him. This close Diego could see the faint leftovers of eyeliner smeared across his tanned face. He was so beautiful, "I'm not so sure about all of them but stranger things have happened."

"You deserve happiness. I think we all do," Diego could feel heat radiating off Klaus in waves. He's not sure he could sleep without it now.

Neither of them said anything. It should have felt tense or odd laying this close together, doing nothing but watch the other but for once Diego's mind was blissfully blank. He hoped his brother could experience the same solace he was having.

Klaus shifted to lay on his side moved his head slightly to lay against Diego's shoulder, "I can hear them looking for me."

Diego moved his arm hold pull Klaus closer against himself, "J-j-just try to sleep. I'm here if you need me."

Klaus smirked into his neck and shifted a little more to get comfortable. Diego was acutely aware of how natural this felt, how warm he was, how comfortable he felt. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, whatever this is, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. What was the point in caring? "Thank you," Klaus whispered, "Love ya."

Diego ignored him as he felt a light kiss pressed to his shoulder and clenched his eyes shut to keep from doing something, anything dangerous and stupid. Maybe they could talk in the morning. Right now they should just try and rest, "Go to sleep, Klaus."

Klaus nodded and snuggled closer and Diego unconsciously tightened his arms.

This wasn't easy but it's what they wanted. Moving slow wasn't bad, especially when they were both minefields of trauma and daddy issues.

They could do this, even if it was only sleeping in the same bed. It was enough.

The last thought Diego had before he drifted off was that he hadn't been this at peace with the world in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
